<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il Tuo Cantante by mooonynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446132">Il Tuo Cantante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight'>mooonynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, not so much of enemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Vincent prided himself on being a great vampire hunter and hating the bastards enough, thank you very much. Damn bloodsuckers from hell. Peter was an illusionist wizard, lived on gigs and hunted the damned, all went well until Charlie came asking for help and one thing led to another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao people !!! <br/>Enjoy your reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Vincent prided himself on being a great vampire hunter and hating the bastards enough, thank you very much.The fucking bloodsuckers from hell. Peter is an illusionist, he did magic shows for a living. All was going well until Charlie came asking for help and one thing led to another, and the mess that happened after he killed that Jerry bastard was enough for him to go back to England. It wasn’t a bad thing, most of the time he even missed home. Now he was famous and had some money. Going back home was great. Getting to his old house had been simple. It was a simple house in a residential neighborhood of London, his house had two floors, 5 windows, a low wall, an ugly yellow-ish lawn on the garden.</p><p>Peter came in, turned the key in the lock, being greeted by a thick curtain of dust and a loose plank on the hardwood floor. He was going to have to tidy everything up by himself and no magic tricks would help him. Open the windows and dust off the little furniture he had there was very tiring. He had only to sweep and dust off more things. He was getting hungry. He looked up for the nearest place on Uber Eats, he made his order that consisted of a sandwich, some salad and a beer.</p><p>While climbing up the stairs to his bedroom he started to think that he needed a place to rest that night after his show because he doubted his old bedroom would be in good condition to stay the night. He would try to book a hotel room just for that night, then on next morning he could go on some very necessary shopping. His room was still the same: blue walls, gothic band posters, a Dracula poster with a dagger in his chest, some horror literature classics, the dusty windows making the sunlight barely enter the room. Peter picked up a broom and began sweeping the dusty floor while listening to loud music. He was in the middle of cleaning, trying to clean under the bed when he found a wooden box with a lock. He frowned.</p><p>What was that ? He didn’t remember sealing the box or even having it, much less that it was there. The doorbell rang reminding him of the lunch delivery, he hurried downstairs, opened the door, took his order, slammed the door in the delivery’s guy face. Peter went back to his bedroom, he sat on the clean path of floor, his delivery beside him in a paper bag, he stared suspiciously at the dark wooden box as he watched the object his heart pounded and he felt a shiver run down his spine. That wasn’t good, at all.</p><p>With a little trick he managed to open the box, when he lift the lid that sensation that closely resembled a nervousness seemed to intensify. They were his books about the Volturi. I mean, just one book was about ‘The Volturi’ the rest was all about only one Volturi. Little scrapbooks, very few modern photos, photos from paintings dating from the French Revolution, and stories, all about Aro. Aro from what Peter had read was one of the most powerful in the clan, a touch and he would know about your entire life, he could smell your blood and read your thoughts.</p><p>As a teenager Peter had convinced himself that knowing so much about Aro was a good way of knowing the enemy. His heart and stomach did a somersault when he lowered his eyes to stare at one of the clippings on his hand. A painting of Aro, a portrait dating from a little after the World War II. Sometimes he wondered if those eyes always had been that deep shade of red or if they had been another colour when he was alive. Things started to get a little more obvious when Peter turned 18 it was when he started to dream of Aro. they were strange dreams, to say the least in Peter’s opinion.</p><p>In some of his dreams he was waltzing with Aro through eighteenth-century Italian ballrooms with a rich decoration, others he only offered himself in sacrifice and these were pleasurable dreams, most times he’d wake up feeling bad about it. Sometimes he’d read, scientific articles just to make sure it was his mind making things up when he knew it wasn’t. Peter closed the box, he didn’t want to see that anymore. Aro as charming as he was, he was still a bloody vampire and he refused to have feelings for the bastard.</p><p>***</p><p>Aro was excited. He had taken a vacation, everything was at peace and he deserved it he wanted to see more of the world. Well, not from the world, he refused to go to the United States again. That Cullen’s mess. He decided to start with the place he had liked the most and would allow him to explore the designer shops during the day. London, of course. Aro rented a house in Mayfair. He was also excited because at night he was going to do something human, he bought a ticket for a magic show at a West End theater and he was thrilled. Aro had never seen a magic show before, that is to say not in these modern and faithless days, these modern days where humans didn’t believe in anything, not even in their own God, and well, those who believed in anything were deemed as mad people, fanatics. Aro loved humans frivolities. He found it amusing how humans had transformed something they feared immensely in the past into something to have fun these days. He smiled to himself remembering the days that a simple trick made the fragile humans gasp, terrified of that nasty sorcery, screaming that was the devil’s doing.</p><p>He looked at himself in the full lenght mirror his well-cut suit fitting like a glove. He almost looked normal except for his long, old fashioned hair and his too pale skin. Aro picked up a pair of scissors and cut his hair, which was sure to grow back until the next morning, adopting a more ordinary, short, modern hair cut to blend in better with the mortals, he put on his sunglasses, and went out into the night. He sat in one of the first rows to follow everything closely when he felt an uneasiness rising within him, it was bad, whispers seemed to fill his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Find me, find me, I’m here, darling </em>
</p><p>The whispers seemed to sing inside his head. Aro shook his head trying to silence the voice that sounded like a mesmerizing song in his mind. Slow and sensual. The stage lights dimmed he took off his glasses to see the show better, the whispers ceased for a moment until he laid his eyes on the illusionist. A dizziness hit him, his mouth filling with the poison they produced, not the one they used to kill but the one they used when they wanted to have pleasure, it was sweet. His fangs were already projected and his whole body seemed to be focused on this moment. His eyes met the illusionist’s the world stopped, the boy seemed as surprised as him, the human’s mind was a mix of feelings. Only the young magician existed then, the scent of his blood invading all his senses. Heady. The whispers in Aro’s mind said: <em>You found me !!! Finally!!. </em></p><p>The young human’s blood was singing to him. Ah, the irony. Aro needed to know who this man was. This man just completely bewitched him, Aro needed to know the name of the one who seemed to be his lover. He needed to know. The young magician had looked away from him. Aro resigned himself to continuing wishing their eyes would met again. That man, that lovely magician was his now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aro was there. Right in front of him, on the first row, watching his movements with those hungry red eyes. It hadn’t been hard to notice him there, not really, that pale face, his cute nose, his too dark hair, but tonight it was short a nice modern cut or perhaps it was his black suit or just because Peter had memorized every detail of that face. It felt so good being watched so closely by the other, he could feel every hair on his body standing in attention hyper aware of that gaze upon him, he had the feeling that if he looked too much at Aro he would end up succumbing to those red eyes and doing whatever the other wanted him to. What in the fucking hell was he thinking? Aro was a vampire, a fucking vampire and he hated them with all his heart. He really hated them . The Volturi were bloodthirsty creatures, they had huge parties for the only purpose of killing humans and Peter wanted nothing to do with him.</p>
<p>Even though said bloodthirsty creature was the main star of Peter´s most indecent dreams, curiously said dreams usually involved the vampire’s mouth around his throat, burying his teeth in his flesh and he just let himself go, throwing his arms around Aro´s neck, entwining his fingers in his black hair and letting himself be driven by the sensation of Aro’s firm arms around his body, the sensation of cold lips his on him hot skin causing him to whimper.</p>
<p>Peter shuddered, blaming the air conditioner of the theatre and not his reverie with the vampire.</p>
<p>Hypnotize the security guard at the door of the young magician’s dressing room had been easy, he turned the doorknob and stepped in, the young man’s scent all over the place filling his senses, making him feel dizzy and more of that sweet poison be produced in his mouth. Aro walked around the room looking for his human soon realizing he was in the bathroom changing, he sat on the black leather sofa and crossed his legs as if he had been kindly invited and had not just invaded the dressing room. Peter came out of the bathroom sometime later, wearing tight pants and a loose button-down all-black shirt, he was prettier without the wig he presented himself and didn’t seem surprised to see him sitting there like they were old friends.</p>
<p>“Out,” Peter said, leaning against the make-up counter the white lights around him. Their images reflected on mirror behind Peter.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I introduced myself ….” Aro started with a cheerful smile, the young magician clicked his tongue and crossed his arms in front of his chest, showing a little more of skin, the vampire’s eyes leaving his face for a few seconds to travel to that path of skin. Peter would never admit that he was just leaning against the make-up counter because his legs were too weak to walk, that his heart was in his mouth and everything in his body screamed to him to go to Aro and curl up in him, kiss his red lips and ask for things Peter didn’t have the heart to say out loud that would most likely kill him. He would deny to the end that those red eyes were making goose bumps rise in his flesh in a pleasurable way, that his hands trembled with desire to touch that very pale cheek, that he wanted to see the other’s fangs up close, to be able to touch and even feel them while they were kissing, but Peter would never give voice to those mad thoughts and feelings.</p>
<p>"I know who you are and that’s why I said: Out of here"  Aro smiled, a loopsided smile getting up from the couch, staring at Peter intently, gluing him on place  "Don´t get any closer , or I’ll attack you"</p>
<p>Peter said loudly, taking the first thing that was within reach which happened to be a can of hair spray, the vampire laughed softly reaching for him taking the hairspray can from his hands gently holding his clammy hands between his cold ones.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, tesoro” the bastard said with a smug smile. Peter lowered his eyes for a few seconds to watch his lips hearing a low chuckle. “My eyes are up here, Peter.”</p>
<p>“How do you know my name, bastard ?” Peter gasped almost without strength Aro felt dizzy as he took Peter’s hands, his daydreams coming in clear, vivid flashes making the vampire shiver all over his body and those whispers invading his mind again.</p>
<p>
  <em> Do you see ? I´m yours.</em>
</p>
<p>He wouldn’t need much to get at Peter´s heart, although he denied it Peter always had feelings for him. It was right there underneath of that pose and denial. But Peter hid his true feelings because of his hatred for everything the vampire was. For the little the vampire had seen he didn’t blamed peter from hating his species. Aro pressed his forehead to Peter’s, feeling him practically melt in his arms.</p>
<p>“What are you doing to me ? You are hypnotizing me ” The magician asked his voice above a whisper eyes locked with Aro´s. Aro could feel that Peter was making excuses for two reasons: Aro would never hypnotize anyone to kiss him. That was just disgusting to think about. Everything in him was made to be seductive.</p>
<p>“Am I ?”</p>
<p>“Of course you are…I would never want to kiss something dead like you…” The vampire chuckled again and whispered on his lips</p>
<p>: “Poveretto”</p>
<p>Then with that Aro kissed him, one hand on the base of his back and the other on his neck. Aro’s mouth was cold, it was expected, Peter didn’t expect the soft texture and his touch on his waist was so gentle barely there. in his fantasies with Aro the vampire held him more firmly, really held him to himself, flushing their bodies together. Not that barely there touch. The vampire seemed to want to devour him with that kiss and the kiss was making his legs weaker and his body extra sensitive, he would not mind if the vampire took him in his arms and fled them to some luxurious hotel room. To Peter´s sadness it had been a short kiss which ended with a bite on his lower lip, when Peter opened his eyes and noticed the position he was in, his body against Aro’s their faces close, the magician gathered the rest of his strength and punched the vampire´s shoulder who seemed very amused by the action.</p>
<p>“You …” the magician said, fake anger in his voice trying to pull his body out of that hug and failing, his body would not obey him and he knew the other was not hypnotizing him. Peter did not want to leave the vampires’ arms. The vampire took his hand kissing the back of it.</p>
<p>“Did you like the kiss ?”</p>
<p>“Of course not … Why woul- ?” He was interrupted by the vampire’s mouth on his again, this time he was sitting on Aro’s lap, on one of his knees, somehow they had ended up on the couch it impossible not to moan when cold fingers touched Peter´s hip under his shirt, it was almost a ghostly touch, it was barely there touch again and it frustrated him, frustrating him spending so much time dreaming about that touch and not having it completely, gently Aro’s mouth went down his jaw tracing his skin with open mouthed kisses, down his throat, on his Adam pome, grazing his teeth, drawing imaginary circles on his sides . When Aro’s cold lips touched his jugular it was, when the magician seemed to realize what was actually happening Peter froze. His parents were killed by someone like Aro, and here he is, forgetting about it and having pleasure in the arms of a damned man, who killed for sport without even thinking twice about the lives he was taking and his parents had been one of those lives. Obviously Aro wasn’t responsible for their death but he was no better than Jerry. Aro killed without thinking. Luxury suits and seductive red eyes would not make him forget that, not even the memory of those hands on his skin, nor those touches that seemed to burn and his body seeming to beg for more. Peter slid off Aro’s lap and took a little breath. He needed a bottle of cheap whiskey. Damn it ! He needed to go to Scotland to drink a whole barrel.</p>
<p>“You fucking pervert, get out of here or I’ll stick a stake in your heart…” The ragged breath, the swollen lips and the messy hair made did not made his words sound like a real threat. Aro blinked “Out”.</p>
<p>The vampire approached him again and kissed him lightly and said before disappearing :</p>
<p>“See you soon, tesoro”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii !!!</p>
<p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you fucking kidding me ? ..." Peter said as he entered the hotel room just to see Aro comfortably sat on the huge couch, his legs elegantly crossed his hair still short; Peter didn´t like that cut, his Aro has long hair, just below the shoulders. Damn it ! Aro was not his. The vampire seemed not to be bothered by his presence and he looked utterly amazed by a Mexican soap opera, it was a sight that made the butterflies on Peters’ stomach flutter. It was fun to watch a supernatural being so amazed by something so silly. It also made a small smile grace the hunter´s lips. "What are you doing here ? Didn’t I just sent you away ?”</p>
<p>Peter said pretending to be angry at Aro.</p>
<p>“Darling !” Aro said cheerfully, taking his eyes away from the huge screen to stare at Peter “You took so long to arrive, I wondered if anything had happened to you” then the vampire turned his eyes to the tv again, and kept talking “I took the liberty to order your dinner. Is already waiting for you on the table, darling”</p>
<p>Peter sighed in resignation and walked to stand in front of the TV Aro's red eyes on his. He could feel those red eyes on his body, cataloguing each centimetre of him. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.</p>
<p>“What you want?”</p>
<p>"I thought it was clear, darling." the brunette said, arching an eyebrow. And this time it was Peter who arched an eyebrow and clicked his tongue in fake annoyance.</p>
<p>“Of course, it was, you fucking pervert…” The illusionist said and rolled his eyes “You just want to fuck me ... You know what ? it will never happen ! Ever !”</p>
<p>“ Too bad !! I was so confident of it” Aro replied in a mocking tone “Now go have dinner Peter ! Or it will get cold” Peter growled frustrated and threw his hands up stomping out into the dining room. Aro would not be leaving anytime soon, the vampire would make his life a living hell. The young magician sat at the table and shouted at his dinner. A salad, a soup and a glass of orange juice.</p>
<p>“ Who do you think you are ? My mother, you monster?” Peter said loud enough for the other to hear, while jabbing an arugula leaf angrily with his fork eating a mouthful of the salad and chewing between grumbles “Fucking leech….” in a few seconds, Aro was in front of him watching him, he was without his suit and only with the button-down black shirt, the necklace that indicated his bloodline hanging from his neck making Peter reach the juice and take a sip just to look away from his chest.</p>
<p>"I haven't eaten anything for years, but I guess the rules of etiquette haven't changed that much," Aro said, dragging the chair next to Peter and sitting on it, crossing his legs elegantly, his fingers entwined on his legs, his gaze amused. Those eyes.</p>
<p>“What you want?”</p>
<p>"Getting to know you better," Aro said simply, adjusting in his chair and staring at him. Peter finished his salad and his glass of juice and leaned back in the high-backed chair with armrests. The chair resembled a throne. The way Aro watched him now made him shiver. His eyes turning burgundy, his lips parted, the breath Aro didn’t need hitching in his throat . "This chair reminds me a lot of a throne I have back home....Now darling, I´m wondering how would you look like sitting in my throne...”</p>
<p>Aro said in a low voice, closing his eyes and licking his lips slowly. Peter bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the sight of that tongue, as he remembered the feel of that cold, soft mouth on his, suddenly the vampire uncrossed his long legs sliding to the floor, getting on one knee as he stared at Peter, reaching for his hand, this time his hands were gloved, kissing his fingertips in a false gesture of submission “I only ask you one chance, Peter. Just a chance for you to see that I'm not like the scum that killed your parents…” the vampire said, while kissing Peter´s fingers, the back of his hand, then placing fluttering kisses on his wrist “Please, my king. One chance, and if I fail, I will leave and never look for you again.”</p>
<p>The Kisses went up his arm and back to his wrist.</p>
<p>"And - and how are you going to convince me of giving you this chance?"</p>
<p>Peter tried to speak with a little authority getting in the game, when the other's tongue touched his skin, Peter whimpered. He knew he was not in control of the situation; it was just a game where Aro had unfair advantages, and that soon the positions would reverse.</p>
<p>"I don't know, my king." Aro continued their little game. "What do you suggest?" This time he was watching Peter with a look of innocence, expectation.</p>
<p>"A kiss," Peter gasped, closing his eyes and saying it at once before he could regret it.</p>
<p>"As you wish, my king." Aro slowly lifted himself off the floor, holding Peter's hand while they changed their current positions; Aro sat on the chair that looked like a throne pulling Peter into his lap. The vampire stared at him with a little of affection the possessive way that Aro kept their bodies flushed together, the magician's arms snaking around the vampire's neck, one hand twining in the black locks, the yellow light from the chandelier that hung in the ceiling above their heads, the gray-blue walls behind them giving the scene a perfect frame.</p>
<p>"Just to make you more comfortable, my king." Peter closed his eyes first and allowed himself to be kissed, that soft, cold mouth on his he moaned desperately it felt like he hadn't kissed Aro in years when actually it was only a few hours ago. This time what bothered him was the texture of the silk gloves Aro wore that touched his skin beneath his shirt, as it slid down his spine, tracing his spine as his own fingers messed the vampire´s hair. Feeling the frustration of his lover Aro removed his gloves at superhuman speed and put his hands on his lovers hips skin, sliding them up and down his sides, drawing circles with his thumb and delighting in the little moans that came in response. Gently Aro lowered his mouth down the hunter's neck, holding on not to take a bite no matter how tender he was afraid to overdo it, the way Peter's blood smelled to him. Gods. Thanks to the gods, he had enough self-control. He didn't want to lose control with Peter, didn't want to break any of Peter´s limbs if they made love. They should not be doing this either. But Aro was selfish, when came to things that brought him pleasure. Especially now that he had found his cantante. Peter had taken off his own shirt by throwing it on the floor and the vampire knew his darling would want to take his clothes off too, but Aro was not ready for that. The vampire was not prepared to let himself go and enjoy all the sensations that their skin touching would bring him so he distracted the hunter, settling him better on his lap, accommodating Peter's back on his chest by putting an arm around his waist. Aro placed his chin on his lover´s shoulder, pulling his cock out of pants and underwear, sliding his hand from the base to the tip, feeling the shivers of pleasure that ran down Peter´s body marvelling how Peter writhed with pleasure on his lap, moaning his name, moving his head a little to kiss Aro´s jaw, his ear, and even though their skin wasn't touching properly it was overwhelming to feel the warmth that came from Peter through the fabric of his dark clothes. Where he was cold, Peter was hot and warm and made his whole mouth fill with that sweet poison. As Aro wanked him, he kissed Peter's shoulders, grazed his teeth through the long neck, nothing to mark Peter. They both thought it was a shame, but they would not say it aloud.</p>
<p>"Aro ...." Peter whimpered , writhing in his lap, the brown eyes clouded with pleasure. "<em>Bite me, please</em>."</p>
<p>It was a weak, sighed, almost begged plea that the vampire was sure that if his heart beat it would stop beating for that very second, Peter bared his elegant neck just for his pleasure. Maybe he should ignore the request, pretend not to hear it, but the lean body of the other seemed to expect him to do so with increasing anxiety and expectation and pleasure. And suddenly he didn't know how to say no or ignore it, he just ducked his head and licked a piece of Peter's neck increasing the speed of his hand, closing his mouth around Peter´s neck sucking a lovebite that would last for days . They orgasmed at the same time. After a few moments of them sitting there just enjoying each other presence, Peter nuzzled Aro´s neck and said in sleepy whisper</p>
<p>"We have a deal, bastard." Aro chuckled. Henceforth it would be the gods and the stars above their heads and the mortal and immortal beneath their feet</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bye :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helo again !<br/>Sorry for my english in this one, I'm a bit out of practice.<br/>Thank you all again &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buon Giorno, tesoro !!!”  Aro said excitedly, opening the gray curtains of the hotel room, his long hair back to normal, just below his shoulders, wearing a burgundy button blouse and dress pants, watching amused as Peter fidgeted on the bed covering his face with the covers and turning around a little while standing on his side “Don't be lazy, Peter !!” The vampire continued to hear the frustrated groan of his young lover who stuck his head under the fluffy pillow. Peter grunted in anger and threw the covers kicking them, sitting on the bed with his messy brown hair in several directions.</p><p>“Go away ... What time is it?” Aro consulted his wristwatch and happily informing that it was eight o'clock in the morning, making Peter even more enraged “Are you out of your bloody mind ?It´s too fucking early!”  It was a fun scene to watch, at least for the vampire. Peter sat there in the middle of the bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and thick covers, a purple hickey sticking out of his pale neck, his expression relaxed and content on his face. The brunette couldn't resist making a slight provocation, he climbed up on top of the bed, facing Peter and crawling up to the hunter who swallowed, sitting on his lap, taking the cold hands that were again gloved, until the messy hair, intertwining his hair. fingers through the brown locks and speaking very quietly:</p><p>“You know <em>tesoro,</em> 8 am is already too late for many people around the world ...”</p><p>“I don't care..”  Peter murmured looking away from Aro's face pouting, slowly relaxing under the touch in his hair</p><p>“I have an idea….”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, here we go….”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me: If you get out of the bed now, I'll give you a reward what do you think, huh?”  The vampire was focused on fixing his hair, biting his lips completely focused, Peter was impressed how Aro's voice managed to be so calming and so sweet “I swear you'll like it…”Peter returned to stare into the vampire´s eyes and raised an eyebrow:</p><p>“And what would it be ?”</p><p> “A kiss” Peter blushed and the vampire thought it was cute of his human “I´ve already ordered your breakfast” And with that Aro got off Peter at once and saw his human roll his eyes and say:</p><p>“I don't want to kiss you” The hunter said getting up from the bed, mumbling and cursing under his breath about cursed leeches that had nothing else to do of their lives besides pissing him off and Peter just got up from the bed because he had a very busy day filled with shopping ahead of him. It had nothing to do with the promise of a kiss. Of course not.</p><p>“Okay. Is there anything you want ?” Aro asked pretending to believe in him</p><p>“A bottle of Jack Daniels”</p><p>“Okay” and with that Aro, went out to the living room of the apartment and turned on the television watching "Horrible Histories". Peter went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and his first reaction when he saw himself in the mirror was smile, sliding his fingers over the purple mark on his skin. It had been a great night. When Peter returned to the living room Aro had his hair short again for his dismay, it was a shame because that morning Peter was hoping to run his hand over those raven locks. They had breakfast, Peter had breakfast and then was followed by Aro. It was a cloudy morning, both wearing dark clothes and sunglasses. They walked side by side. The hunter could not help feeling a little jealous when he heard little whispers about the beauty of his companion, but the other seemed not care very much about them too distracted by a huge television in a shop window.</p><p> </p><p> “Don't you have a TV at your house?” Peter asked some time later, while the salesman told them the specifications of the television and the vampire just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“No. My siblings don't like it very much, we are too busy to watch TV” he replied, getting weird looks from the salesman and a smile from Peter “I will want the TV and that thing” the brunette said pointing to a Playstation 4. Peter had already bought some needed refrigerator and stove. After the appliance store, they went to H&amp;M to buy bedclothes, towels, plates and all the sort of things needed for a house.</p><p>Aro had helped him choose things. From cutlery to pans. In Peter's opinion, it was a very pleasant day, the brunette hadn’t provoked him or been sarcastic all day, on the contrary he was being very nice and friendly asking every five minutes if he wanted to eat something at the Ritz Hotel, or in some equally posh restaurant, the hunter just said no. There was no reason to be hostile to Aro, after all, it was not polite to be rude to someone who had given him so much pleasure. They ended up going to lunch in a pub downtown and in the early afternoon, they went to Peter's house.</p><p>“Tesoro, could you invite me, to enter, please?” Aro said with a smile, holding some H&amp;M bags in his arms.</p><p>“Come in Aro” Aro went into the modest house. The whole place smelled of pine essence, noting every detail behind the sunglasses, the old couch, the fireplace in the corner of the room, the well-polished wooden floor and the coffee table “I know it's not your palace and not even my apartment in Los Angeles, but, it´s a home…”</p><p>“I do not care about luxuries, dear” Peter laughed, a delicious and fun laugh.</p><p>“Said the guy who is wearing a € 500 blouse” Aro opened his mouth to reply being interrupted by the other one “Come and help me already, bastard, not everyone is like you and has thousands of maids”</p><p>“Servants”</p><p>“Whatever !”</p><p>It had been a day of truce and first times. Peter spent much of the day reflecting on each event, the night before included, and he shuddered at the thought, but especially everything Aro had told him about wanting a chance, the vampire's words echoed in his mind. He had not lied when he said that they had a deal and that day had been so pleasant. It was easy to forget what they really are. He had loved spending the day with Aro, doing human things, not that he was going to admit it aloud and he was confident that Aro would not read his thoughts, either.</p><p>The day had ended in the most domestic way possible. Peter with his head on Aro's lap watching TV, a box of Chinese food on the floor at the couch feet, he was exhausted and Aro's hands were so good in his hair, threading his fingers in his hair.</p><p>Aro kissed Peter's forehead. He honestly didn't expect to things be always this peaceful.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all have liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>